


in the cave (that was my home)

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Feels, Gen, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s difficult to act like he’s in control when he can feel things slip away, little by little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the cave (that was my home)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, indulgent, Ryan Ross feels.   
> Title is from Where I Belong.

Some days Ryan likes to pretend that there’s nothing outside his house, it’s just him and his cat against the entire world. On those days he feels like he can breathe a little easier because he doesn’t need to keep up the act for a while. It’s difficult to act like he’s in control when he can feel things slip away, little by little. Lucky for him, the one person who could call him on his bullshit hasn’t talked to him in a while. He pushes down the voice in his head that says he must be losing his hold on words if he’s using that to describe his situation.

Ryan’s good at pushing things down and away, locked behind a door that he’s sometimes tempted to open but he would prefer not to. The last time he peeked behind that door, he wrote Where I Belong and he wants to laugh at the loss of barriers. Where’s the imagery _now?_

Some days Ryan likes to pretend that he’s alone and no one depends on him. The day Spencer checks into rehab Ryan fills up the moat and pulls up the drawbridge, for the first time since he moved in.  

**Author's Note:**

> I want a house with a moat.   
> [I will edit this as soon as I finish working on my CV because job hunting is fun.]


End file.
